I should tell you
by isabellelightwoodfan
Summary: "The words were on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to let them spill like out like wine from a tipped glass. But her brain just wouldn't cooperate with her heart and all she could do was stare at him across a chasm that felt as wide as the Grand Canyon." Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I should tell you

Pairing: Isabelle/Simon

Summary: "_The words were on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to let them spill like out like wine from a tipped glass. But her brain just wouldn't cooperate with her heart and all she could do was stare at him across a chasm that felt as wide as the Grand Canyon."_

AN: The lyrics that you might see scattered through this fic are from Rent, the song I should tell you. The song from Rent and the characters and world graciously and brillantly created by Cassandra Clare are not mine and no copyright infringement was intended…thank you.

* * *

Chapter 1:

_I Should Tell You I'm Disaster  
I Forget How To Begin It _

Isabelle stood outside of Simon's door bouncing lightly from one foot to the other and trying to decide whether or not she should knock. She groaned a little and mumbled to herself, "This is ridiculous, just knock and get this over with." She squared her shoulders, flipped her long glossy black hair over her shoulder and knocked firmly on the door to Jordan's could hear footsteps, light like a girl? Not Maia though her footsteps, like all werewolves male or female were even lighter as if she barely touched the floor. A moment later the door opened and a young woman stood there with a pleasant smile on her face.

For a moment Isabelle felt a flash of something…was this the jealousy that everyone was always talking about…an emotion she was rarely in touch with and it took her utterly by surprise. The flash faded quickly because she could see the resemblances to Simon etched in this girls face. Isabelle smiled, almost against her own will. "Hi, is Simon here?" Isabelle asked.

Simon's sister, Rebecca, smiled, "Yeah, he is here. Right now he is changing clothes, would you like to come in?" she asked stepping out of the doorway.

Isabelle nodded her assent and walked inside. The apartment looked as it always did; it was clean enough considering two teenage boys lived there. It was sparsely decorated except for the magazines that were arranged on the table haphazardly and the hoodie that was thrown over the back of a chair.

"Sit," Rebecca urged. "Simon shouldn't be long."

Isabelle smiled, "That's ok, I will stand"

"I am so sorry," Rebecca said slapping herself on the forehead, "I am so rude." She put her hand out, "I am Rebecca…"

"Simon's sister," Isabelle interjected, "I thought so, you look alike…you and Simon."

"You are…?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh, sorry," Isabelle said, "I am Isabelle; I am a friend of Simon's."

"Nice to meet you," Rebecca said.

Isabelle noticed how genuine Rebecca seemed. She had that earnest look about her…the same one Simon had…that look may not have been what drew Isabelle to Simon but it was one of the things that kept her hanging on. "You too," Isabelle said politely and was surprised to find that she meant it.

"Bec…" Simon called as he entered the room running a comb through his hair. "Have you seen my…" he stopped when he saw Isabelle, "keys…" He smiled at Isabelle, "Hi, "

"Hi," Isabelle replied feeling her heart melt a little at the sight of his smile.

"What are you…what… is something wrong?' Simon asked.

"No," Isabelle told him. "Nothing is wrong…I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?"Simon prompted as he pulled his jacket on.

"Nothing…it can wait." Isabelle assured him with a grin.

"Rebecca and I are going to get some coffee and talk….Do you…" Simon stuttered.

"Would you like to join us?" Rebecca interjected giving Simon a pointed look.

"Oh no," Isabelle said, "You two need time to…you know...talk or whatever. Just spend some family time, you know?" She turned and started for the door.

Simon touched her shoulder and she looked back. "I will call you when we are done," he said quietly. He looked at her face as if trying to read her expression, "Are you sure nothing is wrong? You look…weird?"

"I am fine," Isabelle told him again. "Call me later?"

Simon nodded and Isabelle left. Her heart was pounding and her pulse was racing. This was hard…too hard…she couldn't tell him. She just had too much to lose.

* * *

Simon and his sister were walking side by side drinking coffee out of Styrofoam cups. It was a chilly night but a nice night. They decided to walk while they talk, it felt better than sitting in some coffee shop where 10 people could overhear them chatting about the fact that he was vampire and all his friends were either werewolves or demon hunters.

"So," Rebecca started with a smile, "Who is the girl?" she asked with a tone.

"What girl?" Simon replied, he decided plausible deniability was his best bet.

Rebecca chuckled, "Cute," she said. "The girl, you know which girl. Isabelle…the tall, gorgeous super model looking thing that walked into your living room tonight. You know, black hair, big eyes with a figure that makes the rest of us want to sit in a closet and hide from the world."

"Oh her," Simon breathed for once being glad he was a vampire and didn't blush. "That's Isabelle Lightwood, she is a shadow hunter."

"That is what Clary is, right?" Rebecca asked.

Simon nodded, "Clary is dating Isabelle's brother, Jace."

Rebecca smiled, "And who is Isabelle dating?"

"Not me, if that is what you are implying." Simon retorted.

"Hmm," Rebecca snorted but didn't say anything.

Simon stopped walking and eyed his sister, "What is that about?" he demanded.

"What?" Rebecca asked attempting to make her face look impassive.

"That noise you made, that snort thing…what was that?"Simon asked.

"Well…" Rebecca started. "The girl is obviously into you…I just assumed…."

"What do you mean _she is obviously interested _in me?" Simon said.

Rebecca giggled, "It was written all over her face."

"I don't see it," Simon told her. "I mean I do think she cares about me but not…" He shrugged and trailed off.

"How do you feel about her?" Rebecca asked.

"I like her," Simon admitted, he knew he that was an understatement but he didn't feel comfortable telling his sister that he was wildly physically attracted to Izzy and that he believed he was falling in love with her to boot. "But it's complicated. Isabelle and I had a thing but I messed it up."

"Messed it up how?" Rebecca demanded.

Simon groaned, "I…well…I kind of was dating Isabelle and this other girl Maia and neither of them knew it and then they found out.

"Oh Simon," Rebecca sighed. "I thought living with two woman all your life would kill the man part of you?"

"What?" Simon laughed.

Rebecca chuckled, "I thought living with your mom and sister…having a female best friend…would have taught you to respect woman."

Simon felt himself getting angry, "I do respect woman…I made a mistake, ok?"

"I am sorry," Rebecca said. "That's just…what you did was ugly little brother."

Simon wanted to defend himself, "I never made promises to either of them," Simon pointed out. "We weren't exclusive…. At the time Izzy acted like monogamy would kill her anyway and Maia was recovering from this really crappy thing…."

Rebecca shook her head, "They still deserved to know the truth. You're lucky either of them even speak to you."

Simon felt his anger deflate, "yeah, I know I suck ok?" He realized what he said and laughed, "Pun was un intentional"

Rebecca made a face, "I hope so." She cleared her throat, "So you like Isabelle and want to be with her but you're afraid she doesn't want it because you screwed up the first time."

Simon nodded, "Not to mention she is a shadow hunter and being with me would be frowned upon by the Clave."

Rebecca shrugged, "I still think you should tell her how you feel, I think that is why she came to you tonight. "

Simon was deeply lost in thought as they continued walking. After everything that had happened could he and Izzy actually make something work and was it worth the risk?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I should tell you

Pairing: Isabelle/Simon

Summary: "_The words were on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to let them spill like out like wine from a tipped glass. But her brain just wouldn't cooperate with her heart and all she could do was stare at him across a chasm that felt as wide as the Grand Canyon."_

AN: The lyrics that you might see scattered through this fic are from Rent, the song I should tell you. The song from Rent and the characters and world graciously and brillantly created by Cassandra Clare are not mine and no copyright infringement was intended…thank you.

* * *

Isabelle was sitting on the floor of her room at the institute. She was reading a book but her she wasn't really retaining her information, she was thinking of Simon. She was sure when she went there she would tell him how she feels but instead she felt her courage wane. That was new for her. Isabelle couldn't remember being afraid of much growing up. But Simon really scared her. He hurt her before and that was before she even really let herself go there. Telling him…it changes things.

Isabelle was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in," she called. Her mother opened her door and smiled down at her.

"Hi," Maryse said softly. "I didn't see you when you came home, I just wanted to pop in and check on you."

"I am fine," Isabelle replied.

"I don't know if I believe you," her mother said. "You seem sad…or something…I am not familiar with what I am seeing in you, not from you" Maryse laughed softly, "You look a lot like Alec, right now."

Isabelle grimaced, "Is that a compliment?"

Maryse sighed, "I know we don't really do the heart to heart thing often but I am here if you need me." She reached out and took a lock of Isabelle's hair. She let it slip from her fingers. "You know being your mother was much easier when you were a little girl. I look at you now and I see that you are dangerously close to being a woman and it scares me. There is so much we didn't talk about. I never really talked to you about what being a woman means."

"What does it mean?" Isabelle asked her voice quiet and small.

"It means being soft and strong at the same time. It means being beautiful and smart. It means finding someone to become a part of without losing yourself. These things are even harder when you are a woman and a shadowhunter; I know that from personal experience." Maryse titled her head and smiled knowingly, "I think you might be in love, yes?"

Isabelle groaned, "I guess you could say that…"

Maryse laughed, "And your scared to tell Simon?" she prompted.

"I just don't see the use of telling him," Isabelle told her. "I am only a teenager, I am not going to meet my soul mate this early, right?"

"I knew your father my whole life,"Maryse countered. "Look at Jocelyn and Luke."

"Plus, I am supposed to marry another shadow hunter. No matter how much I may or may not love him he is a vampire and it is forbidden," Isabelle said. "Why put ourselves through that?"

Maryse nodded, "All of that is true. But the Clave is changing."

Isabelle snorted, "Not that much."

"We will see but sweetie none of this really matters. Whether or not you can be with him you need to get this out there. Regret can change you into something unrecognizable and I don't want this for you." Maryse advised her daughter.

Isabelle nodded but didn't say anything. She looked at her mother and she saw herself. It was a little unnerving knowing this is who she was going to be one day or something similar.

Maryse stood up, "I brought some ice cream home," she told her daughter. "Let me know if you want to share some?"

"I will mom, thanks." Isabelle felt an urge to hug her mother. She pulled the older woman closer and held her tightly. She felt like maybe she should say something but she didn't want to ruin it so she pulled away silently and her mother left crying.

* * *

Isabelle was awoken by her phone ringing. She was disoriented; she didn't even remember going to sleep. She looked at her phone and noted it was little after the midnight before registering who the caller was…Simon. "Hello," Isabelle greeted Simon, trying not sound sleepy.

"Did I wake you?" Simon asked.

"No, I wasn't asleep, maybe dozing a little." Isabelle lied. She rubbed her face with her hands and said, "What's up?"

"Well, you wanted to talk, right?" Simon replied. "You came by earlier?"

"Right," Isabelle confirmed. "It's not really a phone conversation."

"Oh, yeah, I know," Simon assured her, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet somewhere? Since I can't come to you…"

"Sure, I can come to your place." Isabelle said. "If that is ok?"

"That's cool." Simon said.

"Ok, let me throw some clothes on," Isabelle told him, "Then I will be on my way."

"See ya then," Simon said.

Isabelle dressed as quickly possible. It's tough putting together a fabulous outfit quickly. She had to look sexy but look as if she weren't trying to be sexy. She settled on a pair of black leather pants, a red tank top and black boots. She finished the look with a black leather jacket and large hoop earrings. She touched up her makeup ad ran a brush through her hair.

Isabelle threw her toothbrush and a some other toiletries in her purse in case she decided to stay at Simons and then she crept from the room. She peered down the hallway and eased her way down. She thought she was home free when she heard someone cough behind her. She turned and saw Alec leaning against the wall watching her.

"And just where are you going?" He demanded. "You are going to shack up for the night with Simon?"

"You're just jealous because you aren't getting any," Isabelle joked.

Alec made face obviously not finding it funny.

"Sorry, too soon?" Isabelle sighed referring to Alec and Magnus's break up. "Can you cover for me?"

"Why should I?" Alec responded.

"Because I would do it for you," Isabelle told him.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Fine," he relented, "But do not make this a regular occurrence?"

Isabelle nodded, "Thanks bro," she told him and she ran down the hallway. Once she was out of the institute and in the cool night air she felt a weight on her chest. This was it…not long now and she would be face to face with the boy that making her life so complicated.

* * *

Simon opened the door and felt his heart skip a beat. It always amazed him how beautiful Isabelle looked without even trying. She smiled at him, "Going to let me in? Or do I have to stand out here all night?"

"Oh sorry," Simon chuckled; he stepped back and allowed her to come inside.

For a moment the two stood by the door in complete silence. Isabelle cleared her throat and said, "I guess you were wondering what I wanted to talk about…?"

Simon nodded.

Isabelle looked at the man in front of her. She opened her mouth and then closed it. She saw he was waiting on her to say something. The words were on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to let them spill like out like wine from a tipped glass. But her brain just wouldn't cooperate with her heart and all she could do was stare at him across a chasm that felt as wide as the Grand Canyon.

"Iz…?" he prompted gently.

She couldn't do it but she had to do something so she did what Isabelle knew how to do. She grabbed him the collar and kissed him. "This is what I came here for," she whispered before pushing him down on the couch and devouring his mouth with hers.

Simon put up a weak struggle before giving in to her. Simon only pulled away long enough to stand up and lead Isabelle to his bedroom.

* * *

**AN: Not thrilled with this chapter...I had such a clear vision for what I wanted and it's just gone. You may not see chapters coming very quickly. Sorry. I am really struggling. I will force my way through.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I should tell you

Pairing: Isabelle/Simon

Summary: "_The words were on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to let them spill like out like wine from a tipped glass. But her brain just wouldn't cooperate with her heart and all she could do was stare at him across a chasm that felt as wide as the Grand Canyon."_

AN: The lyrics that you might see scattered through this fic are from Rent, the song I should tell you. The song from Rent and the characters and world graciously and brillantly created by Cassandra Clare are not mine and no copyright infringement was intended…thank you.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Simon was awake long before Isabelle. He watched her sleep wrapped up in his bed sheet. He felt so conflicted in this moment. He was sure last night that Isabelle going to tell him that she wanted try again that she wanted to be with him. The she switched gears in a second and was attacking him. In his mind he knew it was wrong and he wanted to say something but…well, it was Izzy and she stupidly hot and he may be dead but he was still a guy.

But is this what he wanted…really…would this be enough? He knew in his heart that it wasn't. He wanted something real with Izzy this time. Simon wouldn't be one of the many…not with this girl. It had to be all or nothing.

Isabelle stirred and smiled up at him, "Morning."

"Morning." Simon felt himself blush. He kept seeing visions of last night in his mind which was making it hard to focus.

Isabelle chuckled as if she could read his mind, "Want breakfast? I am seriously craving Taki's."

He started to nod but he shook his head instead, "I can't," he replied.

"Why?" Isabelle asked.

"Band practice," Simon lied.

"Band practice?" Isabelle asked. She looked at her cell phone, "At 8:00 in the morning?"

Simon nodded,"yeah, sorry."

"Ok, "Isabelle said clearly not believing him.

Simon forced himself to stare at the ceiling and not watch her as she climbed out of his bed and put her clothes on. Isabelle was silently furious and Simon knew she was mad. He wished he knew what to say but he didn't. He walked her to the door. He hesitated close to her wondering if he should kiss her or hug her or….

"Well, bye," Isabelle said turning away from him. "Guess I will see you around."

Without another word or a backwards glance she was gone and Simon fought the urge to follow her. Isabelle didn't take him seriously and he deserved better. One day he would find a girl who loved him as much as he loved her. He just wished that Isabelle could have been that girl

* * *

"That ass hat!" Isabelle raged to her empty bedroom as she stomped in and slammed the door behind her. "That complete…ass hat!"

She pulled her boots off and threw them letting them bang against the wall. She started pulling off her clothes and slipped into a pair of black pajamas she bought at Victoria Secret, they weren't fancy or slutty they comfortable but not ratty either. She looked good and felt good…Isabelle could appreciate that. She turned her radio on and threw herself on her bed and let herself get lost in the pulsating rock music.

She was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door. Isabelle groaned and hauled herself to her feet. She opened the door and found Jace there staring at her.

He made a face and said, "I was trying to take a nap and then you starting banging on things and talking to yourself…could you not?"

"I am sorry, I can't promise that." Isabelle snapped.

Jace rolled his eyes, "Is this some silly girl thing? Do we have to talk about your feelings?" he asked.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes, "No," she spat.

Jake's face softened, "Are you ok?" he asked.

She felt herself deflate, "I am just really disappointed," she admitted. She turned away and threw herself on the bed.

Jace followed her inside and he shut the door behind himself. "Alec said you spent the night with Simon?" Jace asked.

Isabelle nodded, "I did," she replied with a sigh, "But it didn't go well"

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Jace asked.

Isabelle shook her head," Not really…It's stupid."

Jace made a face, "Just tell me…get it out of your system so we can both move on with our lives." He suggested.

Isabelle sat up and looked at him," I went to Simon's to tell him something but I couldn't and then I hoped he would tell me something…and then he didn't. He just let me leave."

"Why don't you just tell him you love him?" Jace asked.

"Who said I love him?" Isabelle countered.

"Anyone who sees the way you look at him." Jace laughed.

Isabelle fought the urge to throw her boot at her brother. "What if he doesn't love me?" Isabelle asked. "What if he just thinks I am hot? What if he still…" she broke off deciding not to finish that sentence with Jace.

Jace smiled knowingly, "What if he still loves Clary?" he asked.

Isabelle nodded.

"I am sure he loves Clary," Jace told her, "But not like that. I honestly think that part is over. He will always love Clary but I think he has accepted that it won't play out like that."

"Accepting it and being over it is not the same thing?" Isabelle said sadly.

"What?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, he has accepted that Clary loves you but is he pining for her. Maybe he can't tell me because his heart will always belong to Clary and there is not enough room for me."

Jace snorted," I think you are making this too complicated," he said. "Clary and Simon tried…it failed…Clary loves me…I think Simon loves you." Jace stood up and started for the door. He stopped suddenly, "You will never know until you ask him."

"Sorry ,I woke you," Isabelle said quietly. "I will keep it down.

"I never thought you would be afraid of Some geeky vampire," Jace laughed and then slammed the door behind.

* * *

"Are you going to say anything?" Clary asked.

"What?" Simon replied. He looked up from the comic he was reading (the comic he was pretending to read).

"We have been here for an hour," Clary told him, "You barely mumbled hello when we met up and that is all you have said for over an hour. What's up?"

Simon shook his head, "Nothing, it's nothing."

Clary raised an eyebrow,"You're lying to me Lewis," she said and pointed a finger at him. "I do not appreciate it."

Simon sighed,"Yeah, I am…its Isabelle," he admitted.

"What did she do now?" Clary asked with a slight hint of amusement in her tone.

Simon felt as if he were bursting to tell it now. "Yesterday, she came by before Rebecca and I went to get coffee. She was twitchy. It was odd. She said she wanted to talk; I called her when we were done. She came over and I really thought she was going to say something, maybe about us and how she feels? The she attacked me."

Clary raised an eyebrow, "Attacked you?" she asked disbelief written all over her face.

"I don't mean like shadow hunter attack, I mean like with her mouth," he said.

"She was mean to you?" Clary asked. "She said mean things?"

Simon was perplexed, "What?" he demanded. "What are you talking?"

"You said she attacked you with her mouth, I thought you meant her…" Clary's face brightened with recognition as she broke off. She shuddered and than said, "I get it, say no more."

Simon laughed, "There is more to the story," he said.

"Do I want to know?" Clary asked.

"I guess," Simon replied. "Then we had sex."

"Ew," Clary shrieked, "No, I do not want to know."

Simon threw his hands up, "Will you listen, I have a serious problem here."

Clary groaned, "Fine," her voice sounded as if she were in pain.

"After we…" He motioned with his hands,"Yeah, well, she left."

"She went home?" Clary asked, "So?"

"She didn't say a word. She used me for sex and then she left…I thought…" Simon was so frustrated he couldn't find the words. "I thought she was going to tell me how she felt and it turns out she did…she feels nothing."

"I doubt that," Clary sighed.

"Why?" Simon asked. "She never did the love thing before? Why now?"

Clary shrugged, "I can't answer that, but I do know why she can't say it. Isabelle has always been in control and keep herself away from pain. If she is in love and you know it -then she could get hurt and she can't control that."

"What should I do?" Simon asked.

"Make her feel safe,"Clary advised him.

* * *

**AN: I am getting real tired of this back and forth nonsense. But fear not I am working on the fourth chapter now and it actually advances the plot. My vision is back and the story will be changing. Less airy romance and kind of dark twist. But it is still a simabelle story and will be packed with romance. the rating will change though. Look for it tomorrow. Sorry it took me so long.**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I should tell you

Pairing: Isabelle/Simon

Summary: "_The words were on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to let them spill like out like wine from a tipped glass. But her brain just wouldn't cooperate with her heart and all she could do was stare at him across a chasm that felt as wide as the Grand Canyon."_

AN: The characters and world graciously and brillantly created by Cassandra Clare are not mine and no copyright infringement was intended…thank you. My vision has changed. I said the rating would change but that was before I realized it was M, I thought it was T, sorry. No more light hearted romance…it will be romance with so action thrown in. It will have far more adult themes and it is turning a little dark.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Isabelle was walking home alone. She had dinner at Taki's alone. She was really starting to feel depressed but she didn't want company. She was just plain miserable. Part of her felt a little angry at Simon. Who did he think he was? She was fine before he came along. She didn't mind being alone in fact she enjoyed it and now…

Isabelle was about to hail a cab when she became acutely aware that she was being followed. Decision time…get in a cab or not to get in a cab…Sure, getting in a cab might be safer or it might the innocent mundane cab driver in danger. But walking seemed unnecessarily dangerous for herself.

She took her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans. She started a text to Alec.

_Almost home…being followed…need back up…_

Before she could finish she felt something cold and sharp at the base of her back, "Give me the phone," he hissed. "Drop the purse and start walking."

Isabelle knew that voice and it sent shivers down her spine…Sebastian, the man who murdered her baby brother. She wanted to turn around and snap his neck. But she didn't want to start something here in the street where he could any number of innocent bystanders. She decided to do as je asked until she could get him out of the open.

Isabelle dropped her cell phone and cringed when she heard a cracking sound. _Another phone bites the dust,_ she thought. "Which way?" she asked coolly.

"What?" he asked.

"Which way should I walk?" Isabelle asked. "Into traffic?"

Sebastian laughed, "You might wish so later…but not…go to the crosswalk, cross the street and then into the alley between those buildings," He gestured to he wanted her. "Drop the purse too."

Isabelle hesitated but ultimately she decided to cooperate. The weapons in the purse weren't the only ones she had. She had two knives one in each boot and a dagger strapped to her thigh. She walked as she was directed. She could feel the knife that Sebastian held against her back as she moved. But she wasn't scared. She was enraged to be scared. This dude was done as soon as she hit that alley.

The people around them were oblivious and Isabelle was glad of that. The last things she needed was somebody thinking this was mugging and trying to be a hero. It didn't take long to get across the busy street and into the deserted alley.

Isabelle turned sharply hoping to catch the creep off guard. But he was faster and smarter. He shoved her against the brick wall. He shoved her hard and it took her breath away. She attempted to recover but before she could one of Sebastian's arms went across her throat like a steel bar. His other hand reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a syringe.

Isabelle fought like a wet cat to get away but he was strong. She felt the needle pierce the skin of her throat and she could feel cool liquid pushing into her veins. The world started looking fuzzy around the edges. The cars and the other ambient noises started to sound far away. Her eyes felt heavy. Isabelle's pulse was slowing and her extremities felt cold and tingly. The last things she heard was his voice, "Good night dear," he said. The last thing she saw was his terrible, frightening smile.

* * *

Simon was just drifting off to sleep when there was a knock at his door. He turned over hoping Jordan would answer it. However the knocking continued and Simon groaned when he remembered Jordan and Maia were out. He slipped his pants on and walked to the front door. He peeped out and saw Alec and Jace standing there looking foreboding.

Simon opened the door a little, "You too look like someone peed in your cornflakes," he teased.

"Is my sister here?" Alec demanded.

"Hello Alec, oh, yeas, I am fine. How are you?" Simon said.

"Do I look like I am here on a social visit?" Alec snapped.

"I wouldn't know what that looks like," Simon replied.

Jace stepped in front of Alec as if he was afraid his brother would attack Simon. "Isabelle hasn't been home," Jace explained, "And Alec got a weird text." Jace took Alec's phone out of his hand and showed it to Simon.

When Simon read it he felt like his heart had fallen into his shoes. His stomach lurched painfully. "You haven't heard from her? Did you call her?"

"No, we didn't think to do that," Jace snapped. "Of course we called her. It goes straight to voicemail. "

"Do you have any idea where she was when she sent this?" Simon asked.

Jace looked over his shoulder, "Let's discuss this inside," he suggested.

Simon stood back and let the boys inside. They stood awkwardly by the door.

"She was somewhere between Taki's and the institute," Jace explained. "That is all we know."

"Have you told your parents?" Simon asked. "Can the Clave help?"

"Mom and dad know," Alec replied. "They are organizing a search party as we speak. Dad alerted Luke and his pack who have agreed to help in the search."

"How can I help?" Simon asked. He had to help find her. He had to know she was ok. The idea of a world without Izzy was too much.

Alec and Jace exchanged looks. Alec shook his head but Jace ignored him. "There is someone who might help but neither Alec nor I can ask for his help."

For a minute Simon had no idea what Jace was talking about and then it hit him. "Magnus?" he asked.

Jace nodded, "He might be our only hope."

* * *

**AN: Sorry so short. I thought this was a nice place to stop. I was going to wait until tomorrow but I am on a roll. Sorry this took so long, look for chapter 5 tomorrow. Really, it will be tomorrow. I have to sleep now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: I should tell you

Pairing: Isabelle/Simon (other implied cannon pairings and some implied Magnus/Alex)

Summary: "_The words were on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to let them spill like out like wine from a tipped glass. But her brain just wouldn't cooperate with her heart and all she could do was stare at him across a chasm that felt as wide as the Grand Canyon."_

AN: The characters and world graciously and brillantly created by Cassandra Clare are not mine and no copyright infringement was intended…thank you. My vision has changed. I said the rating would change but that was before I realized it was M, I thought it was T, sorry. No more light hearted romance…it will be romance with so action thrown in. It will have far more adult themes and it is turning a little dark.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Simon didn't really want to ask Magnus for help but he couldn't argue with Jace. Magnus might have ways to locate Izzy that the Clave didn't. It was worth asking.

Simon knew Magnus and Alec broke up but he didn't know why. He didn't ask. He thought they were a good couple; he liked Magnus and he liked Alec better when he was with Magnus. He was sure Magnus would not be happy to see Simon and would be even less happy when he knew why Simon was here but this was for Izzy.

Simon hesitated before ringing Magnus's doorbell. He fingered his wallet in his pocket making sure he had it. The wallet contained the money Jace had given him (about 500 dollars in cash) Jace said it was all Maryse and Robert could come up with on short notice. Jocelyn and Luke had given him another 250 dollars in cash (Their own contribution plus some from Maia and the other wolves.) Since Magnus was no longer apart of the circle Maryse said Simon couldn't come empty handed he was suppose to offer the 750 dollars and tell Magnus the Clave would pay him however much he wanted upon Isabelle's safe return. Simon also planned to tell Magnus he could throw in a few thousand (he would have to get Rebecca to bring him his Bar Mitzvah bonds). Magnus wasn't Alec's flamboyant and sweet boyfriend anymore; he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn…

Simon took a deep breath and rang the bell. He could hear some sort of Spanish music playing inside. He could now hear movement. The door opened and Magnus stood there holding Chairman Meow. He was wearing the somber attire Simon had ever seen him wear, a black button up shirt with dark blue jeans. His hair was lying flat on his hand in dark, silky strands and there was no smile on his handsome face.

"Magnus," Simon greeted him with the slight bob of a head.

Magnus carefully put his cat down and Chairman Meow ran into the apartment, almost as if he knew he needed to get out of his owners path. When Magnus looked up his face was like marble, frozen and a little blank. It took him a moment to speak, "What do I need to do?" he asked. "Move, make my home invisible to anyone who isn't invited? What is so hard for your kids to understand? I'm out; I'm not your on call Warlock anymore."

"I get it," Simon assured him, "I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here. But we need your help. Do you think I would be here if it wasn't serious?"

Magnus looked stricken for a second and he clutched the door almost as if for support, "Is it Alec, is he ok?" he demanded.

"Alec is fine," Simon assured him. "It's Izzy…Isabelle…she is missing." Simon reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, "I can pay you."

Magnus held up a hand to stop Simon, "Come inside and we will talk. I am not promising to help but I don't conduct business in the hall." Simon followed Magnus inside. They went into Magnus's living room and the warlock motioned of Simon to sit. Magnus crossed his legs, "Tell me what happened." He said.

Simon relayed the story to Magnus who said nothing. Then Simon added, "I have 750 in cash…no wait, I have $812.72 in cash, "he said, after he counted all of his own money. "Maryse told me that once Isabelle is safely returned the Clave will gladly pay you anything you want, think of this as a down payment."

Magnus looked at the cash Simon was handing him. He shook his head, "If I do this there will be no charge," He fixed Simon with a glare, "But this is the last time, after this I never want to see you people again." Magnus sighed deeply and steepled his fingers in front if his face. "I will help but I have a stipulation….I do not wish to see Alec. I deal with you directly."

Simon shrugged, "Fine, this is about Izzy…nothing else."

"Do you have something of Isabelle's?" Magnus asked.

Simon pulled a thin black scarf out of his pocket, "Will this work?" he asked.

Magnus narrowed his eyes thougtfully,"I don't know," he answered truthfully, "I may need something more personal."

Simon was quiet as he put his hand in his coat pocket and fingered the red pendant; it was Izzy's…she it left at his house the other night. Simon pulled it out and handed it to Magnus, "Will this work better?" he asked.

Magnus smiled, "Yes," he shoved the scarf back at Simon and took the pendant. "I will call you when I am done. It may take a few hours."

Simon nodded, "You are sure you can find her?" he asked.

Magnus nodded, "Alive or dead, I will find her. But I am just search, not rescue, got it?" Simon nodded. "I will find her and ascertain her health and tell you. It is up to you and the Clave to rescue her."

Simon stood and made to leave and then he hesitated, "I don't know why you and Alec broke up and I don't want to know. But Alec is miserable and you seem miserable….if that is true then I don't understand why you can't work it out."

Magnus smiled gently and it was a real smile not a sarcastic one, "Sometimes it more complicated than that." He said.

* * *

Isabelle awoke but her brain still felt fuzzy and her body felt sluggish. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a bedroom. She was lying on a bed. It was nice bed…comfortable. It was a nice room. The furniture looked old like antiques. You know solid, heavy furniture. There was a TV on the dresser. There was a bookshelf that was taller than her filled with books. But there was no phone.

Isabelle tried to sit up. It took more than one try but eventually she forced herself up and she leaned her back against the massive headboard. It took several more minutes to get out of the bed and her feet. There were two doors in the room. She assumed one had to lead out. She tried the door that was closest to her and was disappointed to see it was a bathroom.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and felt anger surge through her body. Someone had changed her clothes. That creature had pulled her clothes off. Now she was going to kill him once for Max and once for his audacity. There was a walk in closet through the bathroom, there was no way out through there.

The bedroom had one small window. She pulled the curtain back and tried to open the window. It wouldn't budge. She thought of breaking the glass but Sebastian had changed her into some black flimsy, silk nightgown. If she climbed through broken glass it would cut her up real bad. She would need to find her clothes before she did that.

She opened the drawers of the dresser and saw lots of pretty nightgowns and undergarments but her clothes weren't there. She searched the chest of drawers and the armoire…nothing. Isabelle went back to the closet and opened it. She found dresses and dress shirts. They weren't really her style, she liked dressed but she liked sleek, and couture style. These were frilly and girly. Some of them looked too big, not height but width like they were for a bigger boned person. Isabelle found a pair of blue jeans in the back of the closet, they had a stretchy waist like maternity pants, but they would work. She also found a fleece pulled over. It would be hot but it would protect her. She would wear the nightie under it.

Just as she was about to put the clothes on the door unlocked and opened. She stuffed the clothes under the bed. Sebastian was standing in the doorway with a smirk. Isabelle saw he looked the same as the last time she saw him. She couldn't believe she once thought he was attractive. He was a monster.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he sneered at her. Sebastian looked Isabelle up and down smiling appreciatively. "I cannot deny you fill that out well."

"Shut up," Isabelle hissed.

"You need to work on your manners," Sebastian scolded. "Is that how a guest should behave?"

"I'm not a guest," Isabelle raged. "I was kidnapped and I am being held against my will. Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me?"

Sebastian chuckled, "All in good time my dear," he said. "I am sure you will try and find a way to escape but let me clue you in on some stuff. This house is not in New York; in fact we are not far from Idris right now. I have an army at my disposal of downworlders and rogue shadow hunters." He pointed to the window. "That window has been sealed with magic and glass is unbreakable. The only way is through the door I came in and that is locked and only I have the key. If you manage to get out of this room you will never get out of this house. My army has been told to kill you if you attempt to escape. I have plans for you Isabelle but you're not irreplaceable." He started to leave and then he stopped at the door," Someone will bring you your dinner in an hour. I would ask you to dine with me but I am afraid you can't be trusted. Once you accept your fate and your place here with me then you will be given a little more freedom, I am hoping in a few months your spirit will be so broken we will even be able to gout without fear of your trying to escape. "He nodded to the room, "Feel free to read anything, the TV works, there is cable and a DVD player…this is your space and you can entertain yourself however you please. There is a desk in the closet with paper and pencils and art supplies in the drawers. There is no computer…sorry you have to earn that with obedience. Try and get some rest, ok?" He shut the door behind him and Isabelle heard him lock it.

Isabelle sat down on the edge of the bed and couldn't help but laugh. Yesterday she had been afraid to tell Simon she loved him and now she was afraid she would never see him or anyone else she loves again.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: I should tell you

Pairing: Isabelle/Simon

Summary: "_The words were on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to let them spill like out like wine from a tipped glass. But her brain just wouldn't cooperate with her heart and all she could do was stare at him across a chasm that felt as wide as the Grand Canyon."_

AN: The characters and world graciously and brillantly created by Cassandra Clare are not mine and no copyright infringement was intended…thank you. My vision has changed. I said the rating would change but that was before I realized it was M, I thought it was T, sorry. No more light hearted romance…it will be romance with so action thrown in. It will have far more adult themes and it is turning a little dark.

* * *

Chapter 6:

"You should get some sleep," Luke urged Simon.

"I don't need sleep anymore, I am not human," Simon replied.

"You may not be human but even downworlders need rest," Luke told him. "You also need blood Simon." Before Simon could argue Luke raised a hand, "We don't need any incidents or accidents Simon." Luke opened small refrigerator by his desk and pulled out a bottle of red liquid. He handed it to Simon, "I anticipated you wouldn't be taking care of yourself so I had one of the pack get some blood for you. I have about four more bottles in the fridge and I can get more."

Simon nodded. He took the bottle from Luke and drank. He sat at Luke's desk. The wolves had regrouped after a long search at Luke's bookstore. Simon had been put looking for Isabelle too when Clary called and demanded that Simon come to the store.

"So, my pack has discovered nothing," Luke told him. He was looking at a map he pinned on the wall. He pointed to several sections that had red X's over them. "We have checked several areas and have found no sign of her." He looked at Simon," Have you heard from Jace or Alec?"

Simon nodded,"Alec called about two hours ago and said they found Isabelle's purse and cell phone about half way between Taki's and the Institute. They located a woman, a mundane, who said she saw Isabelle with a young man with blonde hair. She said Isabelle didn't look thrilled to be with him but she didn't look overly distressed either."

Luke was thoughtful, "What does Alec think?"

"Alec and I agreed that if this guy were a friend or a …" Simon swallowed and made a face, "A boyfriend Isabelle wouldn't have gone so long without contacting someone, she never would have left her cell phone and her purse on the sidewalk. Her wallet was missing but we figure someone found it and took the money. Her weapons however were there."

Luke looked distressed, "Isabelle was well trained, she never would have went off somewhere without weapons."

"I know," Simon agreed. He felt miserable.

"Any idea who the guy was?" Luke asked.

"Oh, I have an idea but I hope I am wrong," Simon said.

"Sebastian?" Luke asked.

"I am afraid so," Simon sighed.

"Do you think…?"Luke started and then stopped. "Is she still alive?"

Simon shrugged, "I believe in my heart she is alive. I feel like I would know, maybe that is crazy."

Luke shook his head," I hope I would feel the same if it was Jocelyn or Clary."

"This may sound terrible but I am hoping he has a reason to keep her alive, at least until someone can find her." Simon said. "But I am worried. I know Izzy and she is a bit of a firecracker. I doubt she is being gracious abductee. She is probably mouthing off every chance she gets and fighting. I just hope she can either escape or keep her temper in check until we rescue her."

"What about Magnus?" Luke asked. "Have you heard from him?"

"No," Simon said. "He said it would only take a few hours but it has been nearly 12 hours and I haven't heard a word. I thought this would a cinch for him but …" Simon trailed off and buried his head in his hands. "I am so scared Luke."

"I know," Luke said and he put a hand on Simon's back. "I wish I could promise you that it will be fine but I can't kid, all I can tell you are to keep hoping and praying and looking for her. That is all you can do."

Simon nodded. He sat back in the chair. He just hoped that they could resolve this quickly.

* * *

Isabelle took her boot and tried to break the glass of the tiny window. She was shocked and thrown back. Luckily she landed on the bed. "Damn," she hissed. She was shaking a little from the electrical shock but she was otherwise ok.

She heard the door being unlocked and her eyes turned to the door. A ruggedly handsome young guy wheeled a tray inside.

"Dinner time," he said.

Isabelle eyes him suspiciously trying to figure out who or what he was…He didn't appear to be a demon. He could be a warlock, or a werewolf, maybe a vampire ….

"You need to eat," The man told her. He parked the cart at the end of the bed. Isabelle glared at him but didn't speak.

"I am Daniel," he told her. He walked over to the edge of the bed and moved a plastic cover that almost looked like a light switch cover with the hole for the light switch. Underneath the plastic cover was a speaker with a small red button. "This intercom can connect you to me day or night," he told her. "If you need anything, press it and I will respond, ok?"

Isabelle still didn't respond. She watched him take the plate covers off and she saw the food looked really good. Isabelle was really hungry. She had no idea what day it was or how long it had been since she had eaten anything. She didn't want this guy to see how anxious she was to eat; she would wait until he left.

The guy crossed his arms and leaned against the door, "I can't go until I see you eat," he told her almost as if he could read her mind.

"Why?" Isabelle asked.

Daniel shrugged,"I think it's because he needs you for something and he thinks you will refuse to eat as a way to stick it to him?" Daniel mused.

Isabelle crossed her arms and looked away; she was not going to admit that that was exactly her plan.

Daniel sighed and said, "I have things to do and you can't possibly want me here staring at you all night?" he said, "So, take a few bites and I will go."

Isabelle thought about this and decided he was right. Without a word Isabelle moved in front of the trey. She looked down at the spaghetti and meatballs, they look so good. There were vegetables too that look delicious. The whole meal was mouthwatering but she was determined to make a point. She picked up her fork and nibbled at green bean.

Daniel took a plastic bottle out of his pocket and opened it. He dropped two oval shaped white pills into his hand and then offered them to Isabelle.

She recoiled, "I am not taking those," she said.

"I think they are just vitamins," he said.

"I don't care what you say I am not taking any pills that come from _him,_" Isabelle asserted.

Daniel sat them on the cart near her plate and walked to the door. "Remember I am here if you need me," he called and then shut and locked the door. Isabelle stood up and went and looked out the window. It was a beautiful evening. Isabelle wondered if Simon was worried about her. If he was looking for her.

Simon and Jace were sitting in silence looking out the window. Neither boy knew what to say, they had looked all day for Isabelle and they had no way to find her. They were hit with the news earlier that the Clave never sent anyone to help with the search. Since the Clave has assigned shadow hunters to look for Sebastian they felt like it was enough. If Isabelle was with him then they would find her too. They said there was no reason to believe he was still in New York.

* * *

"So, we just keep looking," Jace said out loud to no one in particular.

Simon nodded,"Yeah, "he agreed. "We look until we find her."

Jace nodded.

"How is Alec?" Simon asked. His eyes found the tall dark haired boy. He was sitting on the hood of Luke's truck outside. He looked utterly defeated.

"Not good," Jace confirmed. "Losing Max…was…it was hard. Then he and Magnus and Izzy…He won't recover if she doesn't come home….he just won't."

Simon said, "I don't think I will recover either,"

Jace looked at him, "You know Isabelle doesn't think you love her."

Simon was taken aback, "What?"

"Isabelle loves you. She's been trying to tell you for days. But she lost her nerve because she thinks you don't love her. She thinks you still love Clary."

Simon looked at his black converse's feeling overwhelmed with regret, "I do love Clary but not...it's not like that anymore. It was but not now."

"I know," Jace told him. "But Isabelle doesn't."

"As soon we find her I will tell her," Simon assured him.

"You better," Jace said. "Because if you let her get away then you are an idiot…a bigger idiot than I originally thought."

Simon laughed in spite of himself. But his laughter was cut short by the door banging open. Simon and Jace both turned to see Magnus Bane entering Luke's bookstore. Alec trailed in behind him. The ex's didn't even look at one another.

"What?" Simon asked Magnus.

"I found Isabelle," Magnus replied.

"Sebastian has her, right?" Jace asked. "Tell us where."

"He is just outside of Idris," Magnus told them. "I can open a portal to get you there. But before I do you should know…"

"Know what?" Alec asked.

Magnus finally looked at him. His face looked sad as he said, "You need to get as many shadows hunters here as you can…werewolves…anyone who can or will help."

"Why?" Jace asked, he was on his feet now.

"Sebastian has an army like you wouldn't believe. Downworlders, demons, rogue shadow hunters. The three of you cannot bust in there and get her out, there is absolutely no way. It will be a massacre..I can't let you." Magnus's tone was bordering on panic. He looked at Alec,"I won't let you."

"I will call my mom and see what we can do," Alec said. He took out his cell phone and pressed a button. "Mom?" he said, "Magnus knows where Isabelle is…" Alec trailed off. "Yeah, he can open a portal and get us there but he said we need serious back up. He said Sebastian is pretty secure and we…" Alec nodded,"Yeah, if that's all we have…then that's all we have. We will meet you at the Institute in an hour." He looked back at the others, "Mom said all we have is Jace, me, her and my dad, Jocelyn, Luke's pack and Simon. The Clave will never give permission for a mission like this. "

"But we will be right there at Idris," Magnus argued.

Alec shook his head, "By the time we got through the red tape it might be too late."

Magnus nodded, "You're right. We only have until the next full moon."

"How do you know that?" Jace asked.

"I have someone in Sebastian's household." Magnus admitted."I was worried about his plans and wanted to be aware of his every move. My spy finally contacted me and told me that Sebastian has Izzy and what he has planned."

"What does he have planned?" Alec asked.

"Let's not discuss that. Suffice it to say it's bad. Izzy will be safe until the full moon but that is it." Magnus told them darkly. "Now, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: I should tell you

Pairing: Isabelle/Simon

Summary: "_The words were on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to let them spill like out like wine from a tipped glass. But her brain just wouldn't cooperate with her heart and all she could do was stare at him across a chasm that felt as wide as the Grand Canyon."_

AN: The characters and world graciously and brillantly created by Cassandra Clare are not mine and no copyright infringement was intended…thank you. My vision has changed. I said the rating would change but that was before I realized it was M, I thought it was T, sorry. No more light hearted romance…it will be romance with so action thrown in. It will have far more adult themes and it is turning a little dark.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Isabelle wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body after she finished her long soak in the big bathtub. She used another towel to dry her dark locks. She opened the door that connected the bathroom and the bedroom and screamed.

Sebastian was sitting on her bed smirking at her. She wanted to slap him across his smug little face. "Get out of her," she hissed. She hugged the towel closer to her naked body.

"This is my house," Sebastian reminded her. "I can go where I want and do what I want." He nodded at her, "Though I didn't mean to scare you."

"Of course you meant to scare me," Isabelle snapped at him. "You're psychotic."

Sebastian ignored her and stood up. He crossed the room and looked out the window. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Sebastian asked.

Isabelle was floored by the question, "You violated my personal space so we could have a chat about our love lives?" she demanded. "You are ridiculous."

Sebastian was still looking out the window as he spoke, "As I recall you are very popular with the boys and no one could accuse you of having a strict moral code."

"Wait, are you calling me a whore?" Isabelle yelled. She dropped her arms and balled her fist up. She would have attacked but the towel almost fell.

"Your word, not mine." Sebastian laughed. He turned and looked at her. "To be honest I find you repulsive," he paused and smiled, "I mean not repulsive, physically you are one of the most stunning creatures I have ever laid on eyes but let's face it…you're a little loose and that I do find repulsive, no offense. I prefer my girls a little more submissive but…" he shrugged and looked back out the window.

"Well then," Isabelle seethed, "I suppose it is good I also find you repulsive. Maybe you can let me go now?"

Sebastian shook his head, "I am sorry, that is not an option, my dear." He said. Then he turned and looked at her with a cocked head, "You think I am repulsive?"

"Absolutely," Isabelle said through clenched teeth. "I would rather have my tongue sliced off with a dull, rusty knife than kiss you."

Sebastian chuckled, "Wow, and here I was led to believe I was handsome."

"Whoever told you that lie was a deluded moron," Isabelle declared vehemently. "You are an empty shell. You are not a person. No one, not even your mother could love you…I know…she told me."

Sebastian turned and glared at Isabelle. The anger on his face frightened her but she stood tall and still. He would not be given the pleasure of scaring her. He cleared his throat and strode to the door. "Tomorrow night is the full moon and then you will see why I have been keeping you here. Someone will come in tomorrow morning and explain the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Isabelle asked. "What ceremony?"

"Tomorrow," is all he would say and he slammed the door and Isabelle flinched when the lock turned. His anger was truly terrifying even if he was calm. She knew something terrible lived inside of him.

* * *

The next morning Isabelle woke up and Daniel was entering the room with her breakfast. He looked uncomfortable, "I need to speak with you, can you get dressed?"

Isabelle nodded she grabbed a robe and wrapped it around herself. She was nothing but a sports bra and a pair of underwear. She couldn't sleep in the nightgowns Sebastian left, they were creepy. She went to the bathroom and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She washed her face quickly and brushed her teeth. She was pulling her hair into a ponytail as she exited the bathroom and found Daniel waiting for her. "What's up?" Isabelle asked.

"Tonight is the full moon and I have tasked with explaining what will happen and what you are to do," Daniel looked as if he were pain while he spoke.

"Have a seat," Isabelle gestured to the bed and he sat down with her.

"You will need to be ready by 9:00," Daniel started, "The outfit for you to wear is being steamed and will be brought to you after dinner. You will need to remove any jewelry you wear and someone will be here after dinner to check you for Marks."

"I don't have a stele," she reminded him.

Daniel nodded, "I know but we need to check and if any is found we will remove them …with acid…" he replied.

Isabelle bit her thumbnail, "What is he planning? What is this ceremony? I am so scared." She said in a small voice.

"The ceremony is one that Lilith advised him to do when they started working together. It took him a while to decide whom to use. You were chosen but truthfully he wasn't happy about it. He had hoped to use someone else but …"

"Why me?" Isabelle asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Daniel looked torn but then he spoke, "You come from a powerful shadow hunter family and you yourself are an accomplished shadow hunter. You are beautiful and strong…you have good genes and he needs that."

"Why does he need…?" he voice faltered and she felt sick. "Genes? My genes? He plans to…breed with me?" Daniel did not confirm it but he didn't deny it either. Isabelle started to feel sweaty and the room was spinning. Isabelle got to her feet and started pacing. "He can't…I won't let him. He needs my permission doesn't he?"

Daniel's face was sympathetic, "I wish this wasn't the case but no…he doesn't need your permission."

"If he was going to…" Isabelle searched for a word, "…Violate me… why didn't he do it already?"

"He is going to perform a spell for fertility and to protect you during the pregnancy, for the sake of the baby, and it requires a full moon." Daniel replied.

"But they tried this and the babies died….they were born wrong." Isabelle was grasping for a way to stop this abhorrence.

"Sebastian believes he has figured out the way to make it work." Daniel explained. "He didn't tell me what he discovered but…" Daniel shrugged.

"He plans to make another baby like him?" Isabelle asked.

Daniel nodded, "More than one, he hopes."

"And he will keep me prisoner?" She asked.

Daniel nodded again. He looked at his watch, "I must go, I wish I could save you my dear but all I can do is warn you."

"I won't let this happen," Isabelle promised, "I won't."

"I hope not," Daniel told her gently. "What is you shadow hunters say? Let the Angel guide you…"

After the door shut Isabelle felt her stomach turn and she ran into the bathroom. After she was done being sick she slipped to the floor and cried. She would rather be dead than the mother of his children.

* * *

Simon home and took a shower and changed clothes before meeting at the institute. He wanted to go straight there but he hadn't showered since he heard Izzy was missing and he felt dirty. He fed and went to the Institute. He was earlier than the time they agreed to meet but was pleased to discover everyone was early.

He looked around and sighed feeling anxious. He surveyed the group and was not happy to see their very few numbers. There was Jace and Alec, Maryse and Robert Lightwood, Jocelyn and Luke, Luke's Pack and Jordan. Magnus was there also but he was just transportation. Would they be able to get Isabelle back safely?

"We need a plan," Robert Lightwood was saying to Luke.

Luke nodded, "I think we should split up when we get there. Clary says she knows where Isabelle is being kept."

Clary nodded, "Magnus told me his Isabelle is being held in the room I stayed in while I was there."

"Ok, Then Clary, Jocelyn, Maryse and Magnus go get Isabelle," Robert commented. "The rest of us will find Sebastian."

"I am not going," Magnus replied.

"You have to," Luke argued. "We need you to open a portal for us to return. We can't leave it open until we return, that's not safe"

"We will set a time for you guys to come back," Magnus responded.

"That won't work. What if we get held up?" Luke shook his head.

Magnus groaned, "This is the last time," he told them his voice hard. "After this I am done, no more work for this group even if you pay me."

Alec was averting Magnus's eyes and fiddling with his weapons. Simon really felt for him. Everyone knew Magnus broke up with him and that had to suck.

"Oh and Simon, go with Clary and that group to get Isabelle." Robert said as he was polishing a dagger.

"Why are you sending the girls to get Isabelle and the boys to get Sebastian?" Jocelyn asked and ugly look on her face.

"It's not just girls," Robert pointed out. "Simon and Magnus too."

"I wonder what you must think of me looping me in with the chicks and an effeminate warlock," Simon grumbled. He tried to sound like he was joking but the hurt seeped into his tone.

Robert grabbed his arm, "It means that I trust you with my daughter's safety," he said.

Simon was deeply moved but all he did was nod.

Robert looked at Maryse, "Once we get there we will set a meeting time. If we don't arrive back at the portal you guys are to go on without us." He said.

Maryse looked worried but nodded.

Magnus spoke up, "My man, Daniel," the way he phrased that made Alec scowl. "He is tall with and he looked very human…blonde hair and violet eyes, he is a warlock. He will be wearing a red ring that I gave him," Alec scowled even deeper if that was possible. "If you can find him he can bring you back."

Robert nodded. But Jocelyn said to Luke, "I am not leaving you there."

Clary nodded fiercely in agreement.

Luke and Jocelyn argued as Jace pulled Clary away presumably to do the same thing. Robert Lightwood edged over to Simon and quietly said," Can I depend on you to do as I say and get the ladies and Magnus back here if we are detained? No matter what Jocelyn and Clary say? No matter what my daughter may say?"

Simon hesitated. He knew Isabelle wouldn't like it and she would be angry at him for agreeing to this but Simon nodded and anyway, "I will," he promised Isabelle's father.

Robert Lightwood looked relieved as he spoke, "Thank you."

Once Luke and Jace were able to win the argument everyone prepared to go through the portal. Jocelyn and Clary looked angry but not another word on the matter was uttered.

Magnus started working his magic and soon the Portal was open. Simon waited for the girls to go through and then he followed. They waited for everyone else. Once their last member of their group came through Magnus shut the portal.

Simon looked around. It was a fancy looking house. He expected something that looked more like a dungeon or a medieval castle.

"We will part ways here," Robert said. He kissed Maryse on the cheek, "Get our girl," he said. "Once you have her safe come back here. If we are not back in 30 minutes after that then go…"

Jocelyn and Clary looked pained but neither responded.

Maryse noded,"Good luck." She kissed Alec and Jace on the cheeks," Be safe, my sons."

Jocelyn kissed Luke hard on the mouth, "If you don't come back, I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

"Dully noted, "he smiled. "You try and be safe…both of you," he said looking at Clary. Then he smiled at Simon. "You too kid."

Simon nodded.

Clary pecked Jace quickly, "I love you, "she said. He could tell they wanted to do more but didn't dare under the watchful eyes of the families.

"I am depending on you Simon," Robert Lightwood reminded him. Simon nodded and then he watched the guys and Luke's pack go.

"Ready?" Maryse asked.

Everyone nodded all were silent.

Simon turned and looked expectantly at Clary. She looked down a long hallway, "The layout has changed some I think he redesigned it somehow but I think….it's…that way." She pointed and they started walking.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: I should tell you

Pairing: Isabelle/Simon

Summary: "_The words were on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to let them spill like out like wine from a tipped glass. But her brain just wouldn't cooperate with her heart and all she could do was stare at him across a chasm that felt as wide as the Grand Canyon."_

AN: The lyrics that you might see scattered through this fic are from Rent, the song I should tell you. The song from Rent and the characters and world graciously and brillantly created by Cassandra Clare are not mine and no copyright infringement was intended…thank you.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Isabelle was lying on the floor of the walk in closet holding a cool washcloth on her face. Sebastian's servants (two werewolf girls and a demon) brought her a fancy red dress to wear for the ceremony. She tried to push past them and escape. They beat her up pretty good but she gave as good as she got. She killed the demon and severely wounded both werewolves.

A few moments later another two werewolves came in and injected Isabelle with something that made her feel weak. They laid her on the bed and dressed her. After she was dressed in the tight and slinky red dress they left.

Isabelle didn't feel like she could move much but she rolled herself of the bed. She managed to crawl into the bathroom and went a washcloth to put on her swollen and bruised cheekbone and then she crawled into the closet as if she thought she could hide.

This couldn't be the end. There had to be a way to save herself from this terrible fate. But in heart she knew it was over. This was the end. She thought of her parents and her brothers. How much she would miss them. How much she would miss fighting beside Alec and Jace. She thought of the only girlfriend she ever had, Clary. She wished she could tell Clary how much their friendship meant to her. She wasn't sure Clary knew that Isabelle loved her like a sister.

And Simon…the love of her life…she would never get to say goodbye to him. That was tragic. She hoped he would move on and find someone else.

Isabelle felt like she was going to a firing squad. She knew she wasn't dying tonight but she might as well be.

Isabelle could hear some commotion in the hall. She put the washcloth down and tried to crawl out of the closet but her arms gave out beneath her. She heard the door open and a familiar voice. "Mom!" she called."In here."

* * *

"I will go first," Simon said.

Jocelyn put a hand on his shoulder, "Maryse and I are the grownups and have the most training, I will go first and she will take up the rear," she said.

"I am older than all of you put together times infinity," Magnus teased.

The group paused several times looking for guards, demons…whatever…but there was nothing. That made Simon more nervous than if the hallway was swamped and he could tell he wasn't the only one. Jocelyn kept looking back at Maryse with a worried expression.

Finally, they saw someone or more like something. At the end of the hall in front of a large, wooden door.

"Demons," Maryse muttered.

"What type?" Simon asked. They looked human to him. They looked young like teenagers.

"Eidolon demons," Maryse whispered.

"They are shape shifters," Maryse explained.

"Hard to kill?" Simon asked.

Maryse shurgged,"No more than any other demon." She turned to Jocelyn, "I will go first and you can cover me. Once they are neutralized then we will…" She trailed off as Simon walked away from them strode purposefully over to the demons.

"Who are you?" one of the demons asked.

"Does it matter?" Simon asked.

The demons looked at each other and shrugged. They approached Simon and prepared to fight him. He grabbed one of them by the throat, his fangs came out as he growled and bit. A few seconds later it shrieked and disappeared. The other demon stared at Simon in fear. An arrow sailed over Simon's shoulder and hit the demon in the chest and he too shrieked and disappeared.

Simon turned and saw Maryse pointing a crossbow. "Nice shot, "he commented. "Glad you didn't miss too."

Maryse nodded," I wouldn't have shut if I thought I would hit," she assured him.

Simon smiled but wondered if that was true. He and the group approached the door. "It's locked," Simon said after trying the door.

"I would think so," Maryse knocked on the door. "Isabelle," she called. "Can you hear me?"

No response. Maryse looked at Magnus.

He shook his head, "I could use magic but I am scared to drain myself, we have to get back."

"I could break it," Simon started.

Clary took her stele out and kneeled down, "The sound would bring more demons," she said. "Let me do this." She marked the door and a few moments later they heard the lock click.

Maryse turned the knob and pushed the door open. "Isabelle?" she called.

Simon surveyed the room. It was nice with a big bed and antique furniture. There was a TV and books. And a blood on the floor.

"Maryse," he pointed to the blood stain and she paled.

"Isabelle!" she called her voice bordering on shrill.

Simon heard it first. Isabelle…she was calling for her mom. "Maryse," he said pointing toward a door on the other side of the room. "I hear her, through there."

Jocelyn and Magnus stayed by the door in case they had company. Simon opened the door and let Clary and Maryse in first then he followed. It was bathroom…a large bathroom with a big tub …and more blood on the carpet.

"Mom," Isabelle called and then they saw her crawling out of the huge walk in closet. Her eyes lit up when she saw them. She looked as if she were crying, "Mom? Simon? Clary?"

Maryse knelt down and embraced her daughter. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Isabelle nodded, "is daddy here?" Isabelle asked.

"He is but not here," Maryse said. "We will explain later. Right now we need to go. Can you walk?"

Isabelle shook her head. Simon noticed she looked as though she had been sparring with someone and he felt his fists ball up at his side.

Isabelle was still talking to her mom, "My legs are fine but they injected me with something and I can't walk."

Without a word Simon moved past Maryse and scooped Isabelle up. She leaned her head against his collarbone and said, "I can't believe you came for me."

"I will always come for you," Simon assured her quietly.

"You're welcome," he whispered. "Ready?" he asked Maryse.

She nodded, "Let's go."

The group exited the room and slowly walked up the hallway. No one said a word and everyone was hyper aware of their surroundings.

They thought they were home free until Simon saw figures coming toward them and he knew it wasn't the rest of their party. "Incoming," he hissed.

Maryse, Jocelyn, Clary and Magnus spread out in front of Simon. They took a fighting stance as the group of demons approached.

"You're not going anywhere," one of the demons' hissed. "Drop the girl and we will kill you quickly."

"Not a chance," Jocelyn replied. She pulled a large sword and brandished it to the demon.

Before any of them could fight someone rushed the demons from behind. Simon could see the figures of Robert, Luke, Jace and Alec. He was relieved.

The demons were dead and the woman greeted the significant others.

"Let's just get out of here," Robert said in response to being asked about Sebastian. He came forward and touched Isabelle's face. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, "Isabelle said softly.

Her father reached out to take Isabelle but she wouldn't budge. "I want Simon to hold me, please?"

For a second her father looked hurt and then he nodded, "Whatever you want sweetie."

Magnus opened a portal where they stood and the group entered it quickly.

Once they got back to the Institute Simon gave Isabelle to Alec he rushed her inside. Robert followed his family but told Simon and Magnus he would back to talk to them.

Simon watched them leave and he felt very alone and sad.

"It sucks, huh?" Magnus asked.

"What?" Simon replied.

"Look, Shawn," Magnus started.

Simon made a face, Magnus knew his name he just thought he was funny.

"You love her and you want to tell her and you want to be with her and hold her hand and you can't and that sucks." Magnus told him.

"She is fine; I can talk to her later." Simon replied.

"Of course you can," Magnus agreed. "I was making a bigger point. About isolation. As much as you love her and as much as she may love you it's still going to be a tough road. You can make the most of the time you have but she will gone and you need to accept it. Once she is gone you may fall in love again and you might never feel this again. And while she is here it's not going to be easy either because though the Clave is changing some people will always think your love is wrong. And add to that the hazards of her job and the possibility that she could die young, that the two of you won't be able to have children…"

"Magnus, what the hell are you trying to do man?" Simon demanded angrily. He didn't want to think about these things. They were too overwhelming and painful.

"I am not trying to be a jerk," Magnus assured him. "I just want to make sure you aren't in denial…things are never as simple as we would like them to be." Magnus looked wistful for a moment, "and sometime no matter how much you want something to work it can't…I just want you to be prepared."

Simon didn't respond. He crossed his arms and waited for Robert Lightwood to return.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: I should tell you

Pairing: Isabelle/Simon

Summary: "_The words were on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to let them spill like out like wine from a tipped glass. But her brain just wouldn't cooperate with her heart and all she could do was stare at him across a chasm that felt as wide as the Grand Canyon."_

AN: The lyrics that you might see scattered through this fic are from Rent, the song I should tell you. The song from Rent and the characters and world graciously and brilliantly created by Cassandra Clare are not mine and no copyright infringement was intended…thank you.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Simon was alone on the apartment he shared with Jordan. He was reading a comic book when there was a knock at the door. Jordan and Maia were out so he would have to answer it. He hauled himself up from the futon with a groan and walked to the door. He looked through the peep hold and was surprised to see Isabelle and Alec there. He unlocked the door,"Hey," he greeted the siblings. Isabelle smiled and Alec tipped his head in greeting.

"Can I talk to you?" Isabelle asked.

Simon nodded and opened the door allowing the Lightwood's inside. Isabelle entered but Alec stood there, "I guess I will leave you kids alone," he said jokingly. He looked at Isabelle," Call me when you want to come home."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "I am not a 3 year old," she informed her brother who ignored her and left. She looked at Simon, she was obviously embarrassed. "Ever since the thing with Sebastian my family has been a little nuts, they rarely let me out of their sight."

"I can understand," Simon admitted. "I have been thinking about you."

"You didn't call me," Isabelle accused, her eyes narrowed and he face tight.

"I was giving you a chance to breathe," He told her.

"I can breath and talk on the phone," Isabelle said.

Simon shrugged, "I am sorry, I wasn't sure what to say."

"I get it," Isabelle replied.

The two stood there awkwardly for a long time. Simon started pulling absent mindedly on a stray thread on the cuff of his sleeve. He pulled a little and the string got longer, if he kept pulling his shirt would come apart.

Isabelle cleared her throat, "I should tell you," Isabelle started. She stopped and took a deep breath. "I…I love you," Isabelle finally said. "I didn't tell you before because I believed you still loved Clary or something. I was scared of being let down or left alone. But I should have told you. Because when Sebastian had me all I could think about was you and what I didn't say."

Simon moved toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I should have told you," he started. "I didn't tell you before because I thought you didn't want anything serious and that you didn't feel anything strong for me. But I should have said something. Because when Sebastian took you all I could think about was you and what I didn't say."

They grinned at each other for a long time. Then Simon leaned in and captured her lips with his own. The kiss took his breath away. Isabelle pulled away, "Can I stay here for a while, with you?" she asked.

And Simon said yes because he knew nothing would make him happier than being with her.

* * *

**AN: This is the last chapter but don't worry kiddos I am already plotting a sequel. Once I get caught up on my other two stories I will start the sequel, thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. The title of the next one is tentatively "City of broken dreams"**


End file.
